gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blame It on the Alcohol
Blame it on the Alcohol is the fourteenth episode of Season 2. Source. It aired on Febuary 22, 2011. Source From this episode onwards, Lauren Potter (Becky) appears in the opening credits. Synopsis Principal Figgins teaches the student body about the danger of underage drinking and the Glee Club is personally touched by this message. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste indulge in a little fun of their own. Source Complete Recap The episode starts with Figgins who wants to speak Will about an increase of drunk children in the school. Because of that he wants to let this week be alcohol awerness week and have the Glee club perform a song about the dangers of alchohol. Then we move to Rachel who's sitting in the choir room practicing a song. Puck walks in asks her if she's will throw a party while her dads are on the Rosie O'Donnell Cruise. Finn walks in to ask Rachel how song writing is going. They hug and she says there should no longer be any tension between them after the breakup. She says it's going really well and performs My Headband. Finn gently tells her the song isn't emotional enough, and well, sucks. She complains that it's hard to write a song that's emotional when she hasn't even "lived" yet. Finn tells her that if she wants to write a good song she should start living, and Rachel decides to throw a party. After that there is a short scene where Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, and Puck decide to go to the party, hence the line "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza". Rachel hosts the party in her dads' Oscar Party Room. She gives everybody in attendance (including Kurt and Blaine) two "drink tickets" so they don't get "too crazy". Brittany, Artie, Mike, and Tina are about to leave for dinner reservations, and Rachel asks Finn and Puck why they want to leave, and Puck explains that nobody can get buzzed off of two wine coolers. He offers to break into her dad's liquor cabinet, and replace everything in the morning. He apparently does, and they get completely trashed(drunk). Except for Kurt and Finn, Kurt doesn't want to get too sloppy because he is trying to impress Blaine (Who doesn't seem to have the same concern because he is plastered), and Finn is a designated driver. Rachel, while drunk, is hanging all over Finn, so he sits her down and tells her about the various archetypes that people fall into when drunk: Santana is the weepy, hysterical drunk; Brittany is a girl-turned-stripper drunk; Quinn and Lauren are angry drunks; Mercedes and Tina are happy-girl drunks, while Rachel is a needy drunk--which Finn explains, is not cool.. To prove otherwise, she stands up and announces a game of spin the bottle. First Sam and Brittany kiss which makes Santana go crazy ("Those gigan tic guppy lips are mine!"). Then Rachel spins and lands on Blaine. They kiss in front of Kurt, and both of them think it felt good. ("Okay, we've all seen enough of that! " - Kurt Hummel) Blaine and Rachel date after their spin the bottle kiss (she asks him out) and he questions his sexuality. Kurt gets mad at him because he want's him to be gay and says that being bisexual is just an excuse for gay teenagers who want to hold hands with girls and feel normal about it. Blaine get's mad that Kurt isn't understanding of his confusion and leaves the coffee shop. Kurt helps Rachel clean her basement from the party and asks Rachel about her and Blaine's date, which she says went great. Kurt tells Rachel he is convinced Blaine is gay and the only reason her and Blaine kissed was because they were drunk. Rachel challenges this by making a bet that she will kiss Blaine sober and they will see what he really thinks. The glee kids talk about how hungover they are from the party. They all have Bloody Marys provided by Artie to help their hangover. The glee kids sing Blame it (On the Alcohol) by Jamie Foxx and T-Pain for their song about the dangers of teen drinking. Will says the song glorifies drinking too much but all the glee kids get mad at him (Because they are still drunk). Will talks to Beiste, he believes he has lost his touch. Beiste tells Will to have a little fun and stay loose and takes him to a Honky Tonk bar. Will gets drunk and sings One Scotch, One Bourbon, and One Beer. They arrive back at Will's place and Beiste leaves. Will (still drunk) grades some papers and drunk dials Sue (he thought he was calling Emma).("Hey sexy lady....."-Will drunk dial to "Emma") The next day Will is very hungover and Emma tells him he looks terrible. He apoligizes about what he said when he called her and she says she never got a call. Sue suggests Will go on a 12-Step plan for his alcohol addiction. The glee kids are nervous before their preformance in front of the school. Rachel brings in a large container of all the booze she had left andsome Kool-Aid and Cough sryup. They all drink it to cool their nerves. The glee club preforms Tik Tok by Ke$ha (Ke Dollar Sign Ha according to Figgins). Brittany says she does not feel well during the song and Rachel tells her to power through it. But at the end of the song Brittany throws up on Rachel which makes Santana throw up. The entire school is speechless. Sue uses a loud speaker throughout the school to tell the school that the horrifying preformance by the glee club is because of Will. She plays the voicemail Will left to the entire school and says that "Will Schuester, you've been just publicly humiliated and the road to recovery is the very first step". Will is very embrassed. The glee club is called into Figgin's office where they think they are getting in trouble. The glee kids are thanked for their hard work and handed coupons. The "special effects" they used in their preformance has scared the kids from drinking and their hasn't been any public outbreaks of drunkeness. The glee kids are in the choir room and dicussing if they should ever drink again. Rachel decides never to again and Brittany is torn. Will says the glee kids got away lucky this time and no one was hu rt. He asks them to sign a pledge to not drink and if they do, to call him if they need help. Will decides to give up drinking for good. Rachel and Kurt are getting coffee and Rachel is applying lots of chap-stick. She plans on kissing Blaine and Kurt says he has a bad feeling about this. Rachel runs up to Blaine and kisses him. After the kiss, Blaine decides he is 100% gay. Kurt says he's sorry but Rachel is excited. She has had a relationship with a guy who was gay, she decides to use this experience as her song writing inspiration. Songs *[[My Headband|'My Headband']] by Rachel Berry. Sung by Rachel (accompanied by Brad on piano) *'Like a G6' by Far East Movement. Background music. *'Don't You Want Me '''by ''Human League. ''Sung by Rachel and Blaine. *'I Feel The Earth Move''' by Carole King. Background music. *[[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|'Blame It (On The Alcohol)']] by Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain. ''Sung by New Directions. *[[One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer|'One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer']] by ''Amos Milburn. ''Sung by Beiste and Will. *[[Tik Tok|'Tik Tok']] by ''Ke$ha. ''Sung by Brittany and New Directions. *'Johnny, Are You Queer?' by ''Josie Cotton. Background Music. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. 'as Mike Chang * 'Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *'Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *[[Darren Criss|'Darren Criss']] as Blaine Anderson *'Dot Jones '''as Shannon Beiste *'Iqbal Theba' as Principal Figgins *'Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Rob Giles''' as Guitarist Videos thumb|left|300px|Glee - Blame it (on the Alcohol) thumb|right|300px|Glee - One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer thumb|left|300px|Glee - Don't You Want Me Category:Videos Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Blame It On The Alcohol Category:Ke$ha Category:Tik Tok Category:Blaine Rachel Duet